


IT IS secret CANON Supported by the Actors(4fun) (Kira, Odo & Quark are a THREESOME! (Blooper Reel from Final Episode!)

by megancyber



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megancyber/pseuds/megancyber
Summary: ♥♥ Odo Says Goodbye To Quark in a Star Trek DS9 Hilarious BlooperOKAY after THAT sexy kiss, I'm a Quark/Odo shipper now. Used be grossed out at the thought from Odo's end his attitude  (Quark is sexy with the females) but now I see it.☺☺ Total Cardassian HATE Luv flirting. The actors Rene & Armin had a blast while Nana had to turn away quick laughing her ass off!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-VvqbpLnL0
Relationships: Kira Nerys & Odo, Kira Nerys/Odo, Kira Nerys/Odo/Quark, Odo & Quark (Star Trek), Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	IT IS secret CANON Supported by the Actors(4fun) (Kira, Odo & Quark are a THREESOME! (Blooper Reel from Final Episode!)

**Odo Says Goodbye To Quark - Star Trek DS9 Hilarious Blooper**

OKAY after THAT sexy kiss, I'm a Quark/Odo shipper now. Used be grossed out at the thought from Odo's end his attitude 

(Quark is sexy with the females, tho) but now I see it.☺☺I was mostly into a threesome with Kira at the center, but now it's Odo!

Total Cardassian HATE Luv flirting. The actors Rene & Armin had a blast while Nana had to turn away quick laughing her ass off!

Link below to see  
[**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMSOEr0dbhQ**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMSOEr0dbhQ)


End file.
